Second Shot
by Aki no Usagi
Summary: [Heartbreak] [One-sided Love] Love always come at an unexpected timing, and so does a heartbreak. But Kaminari would never thought that this loss would lead to another love instead.


**This is a spin-off fic for my KiriBaku work called "Trigger" so it might not make sense in some places**  
**But I tried making it a stand-alone**  
**Hope it works**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

"_Wait!"_

"_Don't go!"_

He yelled from the bottom of his heart. But Kaminari was aware that his voice wouldn't reach, his words weighted less compared to Bakugou Katsuki. Stretched out futilely, his hand was getting tired. The heavy downpour above him blocked his sight, though even without it, he knew already. Kirishima had long been gone. He finally lost his strength as his arm dropped limply, head hanging low. As though a sound of a crack was heard inside him before his heart slowly shattered to pieces, he stood there in daze. The storm was raging that evening, representing his tears that failed to flow.

"_Don't leave me"_

Had he said that, Kirishima still wouldn't turn to him.

* * *

Everyone in their circle of friends, or just anybody observant enough had been suspecting the intimacy between Kirishima and Bakugou. At one point, it's almost no longer a secret in the whole class, despite the two main subjects staying clueless about it. Truthfully, Kaminari didn't take it well at first, but he eventually accepted it as fact. Regardless of everything, Kirishima's a dear friend, so he stayed on the side line, supporting rather than putting him down. Or so he though.

Kaminari paid no heed to it, but gradually, he recognized the uneasiness eating away on him. He felt his stomach churning whenever a talk about those two came up. Soon, he could hardly bear watching them together. Burning with jealousy, he truly felt awful and unsightly. It was as if a hole had opened in his chest.

Oblivious, he would call those two. Ironically, he was not so much different. Ever since Kirishima got aware of his own feelings, insecurity began to rise in Kaminari. By the time he realized the meaning of those restless feelings, it was a tad too late already. He was in love with Kirishima, yet the guy loved someone else. There was no hope, no space for him from the beginning. Because even if he addressed Kirishima's taste as peculiar, he was one of the few people that knows Bakugou best.

"Dunce-face!"

Kaminari didn't have the strength or will to turn. No extra effort needed to figure out who was the foul-mouthed guy that barged into his room with a bang. Following that with loud, annoyed stomping, the newcomer made his way to the bed-ridden Kaminari.

"Isn't that Kacchan~? 'Sup~" His voice came out more hoarse than he expected.

"'Sup' my foot!" He barked, dropping a bunch of plastic bags in his hand. "What are you getting sick for, you dumbass?!"

"No biggies. It's just a cold." Replied Kaminari, rather casually, while he didn't feel good at all in truth. His nose was clogged, making it hard for him to even sleep comfortably.

"Don't fuck with me! You must be out there getting your ass drenched in the rain the other day."

He laughed weakly. "You bet I am. So what's this… Ah, are you worried, Kacchan? How nice~!"

At that, Bakugou grabbed his face firmly. With his glaring red eyes, he said in menacingly low tone. "Shut your trap! Aren't you lively? Are you not sick enough? You want me to make it better for you?"

Kaminari repeatedly chanted 'sorry' in response to that.

Bakugou then proceeded to rummage through the plastic bags on the floor. When he was done, he slapped a sheet of something on Kaminari's forehead and commanded. "Don't you dare move from there!" Pointing to the various stuffs he bought, now placed on the night stand, he continued. "Some food and drink's there. You won't starve to death."

"Huh?"

"If I see you walking out of this room before I got back, you're dead meat." Just like that, he left with another bang.

Kaminari wanted to say 'wait', but he didn't even have the energy to move to keep up with Bakugou. He then sunk himself deeper into his blanket. His raising fever made him breathing harder than normal, but there was another reason his heart was aching. Even though he was supposed to feel cold, the chill radiating from the fever patch to his forehead was painfully warm.

Bakugou may have sounded like a villain confining his hostage, but in between his lines, a touch of kindness could be seen. And that's precisely what stings the most. Kaminari was no idiot. Spending a considerable amount of time around him, he knew just how great of a person Bakugou actually is. He's strong, admirable, unexpectedly handsome if he just kept quiet, and despite the act he puts up, he was caring for those around him in his own way.

Kaminari was brought some rice porridge and medicine not long after. That only worsened the pain in his chest. Because when he had been busy directing his jealousy and frustration towards him, Bakugou himself treated the sick him with such thoughtfulness.

Droplet of tears fell one after another down his chin when he started spooning his food.

"Oh, what's wrong?"

Kaminari looked up, his view blurry from his the water welling up on his eyes. "Sero? Why are you here?"

"I was sent here to keep an eye on you."

"By Bakugou?"

"Yeah."

He averted his gaze, mumbled. "Really, that guy is such a worrywart…"

"You… Are you crying?"

"What?" Getting pointed out, he was suddenly conscious of it and quickly wiped them away. He laughed lightly, making up a random excuse. "No, it's nothing. You know, this is that… They say when you're sick, your tear glands just broke or something."

"I've never heard of that." Sero chuckled in response. He took the spoon and bowl of porridge from Kaminari's hand, changing the topic. "Hurry and eat now before it gets cold. I can't leave before making sure you finish them."

Noticing the other's mean, Kaminari replied playfully. "Eh, is Sero-kun going to spoon feed me? That's sweet~"

"Yeah, yeah, open up." He sighed, started blowing on the piping hot spoonful of porridge.

"Eh, are you serious?" A flush of red appeared on Kaminari's face. He was thrown off guard when the other didn't seem to be joking. "How can you do that with a straight face? I'm the one getting embarrassed here."

"Are you going to eat or not?" Sero simply asked in return, ignoring his remarks.

"Well, I will! I will, but it's okay, dude! I can eat it on my own. You can just leave me alone."

"How can I leave you?"

Kaminari stared at his opponent in confusion, but he didn't really question the meaning behind those words. His memory of that day was quite hazy due to his fever and cold. But thinking back, he truly wondered why in that moment, he found Sero's words to be so soothing. It was as if he finally heard something he always wanted to hear from a certain person.

On that stormy evening, he met Kirishima on the way back to the dorm. That guy had been running in full speed, with high expectation to meet Bakugou. The look on his face, in those red eyes were sparkling like he was giving his all to a place he's happiest to be, and that's not where Kaminari was. From the very start, he had known it's only a matter of time for him to give up on his feelings. But that day, when Kirishima took a dash away from him, reality slapped him on the face, hard.

He had wanted those words spoken by Kirishima Eijirou to him.

Hence just like that, he let himself be swept away by the flow. Without more complain, he ate, let himself be fed, forgetting the awkwardness he's supposed to feel.

"Is it good?"

Kaminari nodded. It tasted nothing to his numb tongue, but it had to taste good. It's far too good for him, far better than him.

That time, when he was in a pinch during the provisional license exam, he had made it through with the helping hand of Bakugou. In return, he helped the other too and fought alongside him afterwards. The words Kaminari said about him, to defend him against their opponent's dissing, they're all sincere.

That's why when he's supposed to hate him as a 'love rival', Kaminari couldn't afford to. He had only stuck around because he likes Bakugou as much as he envied him.

* * *

"Oh, up to the training course, huh?"

Both Bakugou and Todoroki in their full uniform turned to him on the couch. The former only clicked his tongue and continued walking, while the latter exchanged short words with Kaminari. An idea later came to him, so he perked up and called out to Bakugou before those two reached the front door.

"Kacchan, are you in a bad mood?" He asked teasingly. "It's okay, Kirishima's coming back soon~"

As expected, it earned a reaction. "Shut up!" Bakugou scowled and grumbled while making his way out.

Kaminari laughed and waved them goodbye, wishing them good luck on their training for the provisional license. When he sat back down, he noticed someone watching him. With a confused smile, he tilted his head, looking back at Sero Hanta.

"What?"

The dark-haired rested his chin on his palm, shaking his head. "Nah," He added after a brief pause. "They've started going out, huh? He didn't deny it, did he?"

Knowing he was referring to Bakugou's reaction to the teasing, Kaminari raised his eyebrows. "Yeah, I don't think they even bothered hiding it." He leaned back on the couch and whined. "Though, sometimes it's annoying when they flashed it in front of us. I mean, I don't need a reminder that I'm unpopular?"

"Really?"

"Well, it's okay if they want to flirt, just get a room is what I'm talking about—"

"Is that all that bothers you?"

Involuntarily, he was put to a stop. He turned to Sero with a stunned look on his face. Out of nowhere, he felt a familiarity to the situation. That tone of voice, that wide, comforting smile, those eyes that stared straight at him were as if this person understood and had been watching him all this time. His question was so on point that it's scary.

Of course that's not all. Getting over heartbreak is never easy, and he still felt upset every now and then. But he thought he had been hiding it well. Being seen through like that, he couldn't help but feeling restless.

Kaminari snorted to mask his feelings, lightening up the atmosphere between them. "Is there anything more?"

Not fazed, Sero only replied with an unconvinced, "I see." But he turned away at last. "That's good then."

With that, Kaminari finally exhaled the breath he was unconsciously holding. Something inside him knew that he shouldn't let his curiosity interfered for the better, but his mouth had moved faster than he could think. "Why?" he asked.

It seemed his intuition was right, because when Sero looked at him again, a grin spread on his face as he said. "Because you won't have to cry for Kirishima anymore."

"What…" In an instance, he felt his face heating up in embarrassment. He was reminded of the day when he was sick and been caught crying. But then another question came to him. Had he been running his mouth that time? "Why do you...?" Why did Sero know about his one-sided love?

"I know, since I've been watching." The other nonchalantly answered like it was the most natural thing ever.

Kaminari could only frown. "Watching what? Me? Why?"

At that, Sero sighed in defeat. "You really are an idiot."

"A change of topic? For real? And don't call me that!"

"Kaminari." Sero said his name, immediately catching his attention.

When their gazes locked, Kaminari reflexively tilted back his head, caught off guard by Sero's look in the eyes. He became nervous out of the blue, wondering what the other's going to say or do. He could feel himself nearly gulping when Sero opened his mouth.

"You know," he started with a soft smile. "that day, I didn't stay just because Bakugou asked me to."

Kaminari's eyes widened in wonder.

"I hope the next time you cry, it'll be for me."

"Huh?"

Sero snickered and got up from the couch. He started moving to leave the living room, not stopping even when Kaminari tried to make him.

"Wait, what?!" His hand lifted to halt Sero was left hanging in the air. As soon as his mind finished processing those words, he was dumbfounded. Was he just confessed to? Was that a confession? It's so confusing that Kaminari couldn't believe his own ears. He only sat there, staring blankly at the space where the guy he was just talking to sat.

Soon, he felt a thump in his heart. The speed of the beating inside increased a little by little. Putting a hand on top of his chest, he was hoping to slow it down in vain. Bewilderment, anxiety, happy, those emotions all mixed into one and making a mess in his head. Happy, that's what surprised him the most. He was unfamiliar with those feelings. It was way too different from the love he felt towards Kirishima.

Did his heart just flutter? Kaminari realized a second later. By Sero? Why him? Why is it always him? He had always been the one by his side all along, through the hardest moment, through his every uncomfortable situation. That one time when he accidentally witnessed Kirishima's confession scene, when he was unable to face Kirishima, when he was heartbroken and sick, it's all Sero Hanta who picked him up each time. He had grown attached to that back he had been leaning on without realizing who the owner was.

A deep frown was formed on his forehead as Kaminari recalled something else. Beneath the mercilessly heavy rain, with his shattered heart, he stood there letting himself being poured from head to toe. Then one person came, shielding him from the painful reality with an umbrella and accompanied him for nearly an hour with not even a single word. By the moment he deemed himself pathetic enough, he was given some words he didn't know he deserved.

"It's alright." Sero uttered. "You're going to be alright."

He was then lightly patted on the back and being led inside. Kaminari didn't have the chance to think about it before falling sick the next day.

His face now turned beet red with him hiding it in futile. He pressed his eyes shut, groaning once. As he opened up again, he muttered to himself. "How am I supposed to face him now?"

* * *

**How's that?**  
**I just want my son to be happy *sobs***

**Thanks for reading~**  
**Feedbacks?**


End file.
